Znachor/14
Rozdział XIV Po dwutygodniowej nieobecności w Radoliszkach, powrócił doktor Pawlicki i zaraz następnego dnia został wezwany do Rajewszczyzny państwa Skirwoynów, gdzie parobkowi sieczkarnia poszarpała rękę. Wtedy to spostrzeżono brak neseseru chirurgicznego. Doktor zapewniał, że przywiózł wówczas w nocy walizkę, służąca zapewniała, a stara Marcysia przysięgała, że nie przywiózł. Przetrząśnięto dom od piwnic do strychu - bez rezultatu i doktor pojechał do wypadku zabierając narzędzia podręczne z gabinetu. Wracając wszakże z Rajewszczyzny, zboczył do Ludwikowa, by wypytać tamtejszego szofera. Szofer pamiętał dokładnie, że pan doktor wyniósł z chałupy walizkę i położył ją w samochodzie, pamiętał, że w drodze powrotnej z wozu nie wyjmowano, ani w miasteczku, ani w Ludwikowie, ani na stacji. Przypomniał też sobie, że gdy panicza wynoszono z chałupy, koło auta kręcił się znachor. - Jeśli kto wziął, to on - zakonkludował. - Oczywiście. - Lekarz uderzył się dłonią w czoło. - Ze też od razu o tym nie pomyślałem! Naturalnie. To rzecz zupełnie jasna, przecie mówił, że próbowałby operacji na owej dziewczynie, gdyby miał takie narzędzia. No, teraz mam tego ptaszka! Nie wie pan, czy owa Marysia, co z panem inżynierem wówczas rozbiła się, żyje? Szofer nie wiedział, ale w Radoliszkach było o tym głośno i zaraz na wstępie doktor Pawlicki ku swemu szczeremu zdumieniu usłyszał, że dziewczyna żyje i podobno wyzdrowieje. Jedni przypisywali tę zasługę znachorowi z młyna, inni owczarzowi z Pieczek, wszyscy jednak nie bez zadowolenia, właściwego ludziom prostym w takich wypadkach, podkreślali, że tajemna wiedza znachorska pomogła tam, gdzie medycyna orzekła stan beznadziejny. Niezależnie od rozdrażnienia, w jakie te relacje wprawiły doktora, upewniły go one o słuszności powziętego podejrzenia. Badał przecie wówczas ową dziewczynę i stwierdził ponad wszelką wątpliwość wgniecenie podstawy czaszki. Gdyby nawet był chirurgiem, nie podjąłby się tej operacji, którą uważał za bezcelową. Nie wykluczał wszakże jakiegoś zupełnie wyjątkowego wypadku, w którym (jedna szansa na tysiąc) mogła się ona udać. Natomiast wykluczał z zupełną pewnością, by bez trepanacji i bez usunięcia odłamków kości ranna mogła wyżyć bodaj kilka godzin. Tym pewniej zaś wykluczał ewentualność przeprowadzenia pomyślnej operacji bez precyzyjnych narzędzi chirurgicznych. A z tego wynikało, że jego własne narzędzia zostały skradzione przez znachora Antoniego Kosibę. Takie też argumenty wytoczył nazajutrz rano na posterunku policyjnym wobec przewodnika Ziomka, żądając wszczęcia dochodzenia, przeprowadzenia rewizji i aresztowania znachora pod dwoma zarzutami: kradzieży i bezprawnej praktyki lekarskiej. Przodownik Ziomek wysłuchał oskarżenia z uwagą i odpowiedział: - Moim obowiązkiem jest zapisać do protokołu zameldowanie pana doktora. Pan doktor, ja sam tak sądzę, ma rację. Zabrać walizkę z narzędziami mógł tylko Kosiba. Pewnie, że nie ma on prawa praktyki lekarskiej i za to powinien być pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Ale z drugiej strony, jeżeli sam pan doktor mówi, że bez pańskich narzędzi on nic by tu nie wskórał, a przy ich pomocy uratował życie ludzkie, uratował, chociaż mu nie było wolno, to czy za to chce pan zniszczyć człowieka?... Lekarz zmarszczył brwi. - Panie komendancie! Nie wiem, czy pan jako funkcjonariusz policji jest powołany do osądzania przestępstw. Ja jako obywatel wiem, że to należy do sądów. Kwalifikowanie złej czy dobrej woli przestępcy nie leży w naszej kompetencji. Dlatego, składając doniesienie, mam prawo oczekiwać, że nada mu pan bieg zgodny z procedurą. Żądam przeprowadzenia rewizji i aresztowania złodzieja. Policjant skinął głową. - Dobrze, panie doktorze, zrobię to, co nakazuje mi obowiązek służbowy. - Czy ja, jako poszkodowany, mam możność asystowania przy rewizji? - Oczywiście - sucho odpowiedział Ziomek. - A kiedy zamierza pan komendant to zrobić? Ziomek spojrzał na zegarek. - Natychmiast. Nie chcę być przez kogokolwiek pomówiony o opieszałość. - Teraz mam obiad - zauważył lekarz. - Może pojedziemy do młyna za jakieś dwie godzinki? - Nie, panie doktorze. Rewizja będzie przeprowadzona zaraz. Jeżeli pan chce być przy niej obecny... - Trudno, pojadę z panem. Ziomek wezwał jednego z dwóch swoich podkomendnych i kazał mu wyszukać furmankę. W młynie nie spodziewano się wcale przyjazdu jakichś gości. Życie tu płynęło dawnym trybem, z tą jeno różnicą, że Antoni Kosiba prawie wcale nie przychodził teraz do młynarskiej roboty i że chorych mniej przyjmował niż dawniej, a i tych załatwiał na dworze lub w dnie słotne w sionce, nie wpuszczając do izby. W izbie na czysto zasłanym łóżku leżała Marysia. Dziewczyna nadspodziewanie szybko wracała do zdrowia. Żywotność młodego organizmu zrobiła swoje. Pooperacyjna rana goiła się prawidłowo, apetyt wzrastał. Początkowe obawy znachora, że skutki wypadku mogą przejawić się w szwankowaniu tych czy innych czynności, okazały się na szczęście niepotrzebne. Swobodnie poruszała ramionami i rękami, a także nogami. Widocznie mózg nie doznał żadnego trwałego uszkodzenia, gdyż wzrok i słuch działały bez zarzutu, a mówiła po dawnemu swoim dźwięcznym głosem, całe godziny spędzając na rozmowach ze swym opiekunem. Pierwszą jej troską po odzyskaniu przytomności było: co się dzieje z Leszkiem? Gdy usłyszała, że nie odniósł żadnych niebezpiecznych obrażeń i że rodzice wywieźli go za granicę na kurację, odetchnęła z ulgą. - Żeby tylko wyzdrowiał! Przebiegu katastrofy nie pamiętała wcale. Nie zauważyła, by coś leżało na drodze. Wiedziała, że jechali dość szybko i że nagle wyleciała w powietrze. To wszystko. Nie czuła ani bólu, ani potem gorączki. Gdy ocknęła się, była zdziwiona, że znajduje się w nie znanej sobie izbie, nie zaś na motocyklu, wśród zarośli. Nie zdawała też sobie sprawy z tego, że była już jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Antoni Kosiba nie wspominał jej ani słowem o swej tragicznej walce o jej życie, nie powiedział, jak poważnym i ciężkim uległa okaleczeniom. - Masz, gołąbeczko, na karku tam jedną kostkę złamaną i dlatego ten niewygodny opatrunek ci założyłem. A nie ruszaj, złotko, głową, broń Boże, nie staraj się ruszać, bo się całe zrastanie popsuje. Przyrzekła posłuszeństwo, lecz już nazajutrz zaczęła dopytywać się, czy prędko wstanie. - Jakiś czas musisz poleżeć - wymijająco odpowiedział znachor. Wiedział, że jest to sprawa dwóch miesięcy, lecz nie chciał jej smucić. Toteż gdy biadała, że straci posadę u pani Szkopkowej, jeżeli dłużej poleży, gdy napierała się, że spróbuj e wstać, ofuknął ją: - Nie kuś Opatrzności! Dziękuj Bogu, że żyjesz. A mnie słuchaj, bo nieszczęścia napytasz! - Już dobrze, dobrze, kochany stryjciu Antoni. - Uśmiechała się doń, składając ręce. - Nie gniewaj się! - Gdzieżbym się gniewał! - Rozpromienił się. - Jakże mógłbym gniewać się na ciebie, słoneczko ty moje! - Tyle kłopotu sprawiam... - Jakiego znowuż kłopotu! - oburzył się. - Toż dla mnie radość największa. A co do tej pani Szkopkowej, to i nie myśl o powrocie. - Jak to? - A po co ci to, gołąbeczko?... Ot, wyzdrowiejesz i u mnie tu zostaniesz... Uśmiechnął się i dodał: - Jeżeli zechcesz. Antoni nie przyznawał się do kłopotów, o których mówiła Marysia, bo też tych wszystkich zajęć, jakie miał przy niej, za kłopot nie uważał. A zajęć tych było dużo. Codziennie brał ją na ręce, przenosił na swoje łóżko do alkowy, a jej pościel starannie prześcielał, codziennie ręcznikiem umaczanym w ciepłej wodzie wycierał jej twarz i ręce, no i przy pomocy łyżki karmił ją jak niemowlę. Do innych zabiegów przy chorej wzywał którąś z kobiet, najczęściej małą Natalkę, która Marysię wręcz uwielbiała, lecz i sam musiał przy tym pomagać, bo żadna z kobiet nie miałaby tyle sił, by Marysię unieść. Z początku dziewczyna bardzo krępowała się jego obecnością, przyzwyczaiła się jednak wkrótce uważając „stryjcia Antoniego” za opiekuna, niemal za ojca. Rozmawiała z nim szczerze o wszystkim, nie poruszając wszakże jednego tematu. Zauważyła, że na każdą wzmiankę o młodym Czyńskim jego twarz pochmurnieje. Domyślała się, że uważa Leszka za winowajcę katastrofy i że przez katastrofę dowiedział się o ich samotnych wycieczkach do lasu, czego mu również nie wybacza. Gdybyż mogła powiedzieć otwarcie: - Nie miej, stryjciu Antoni, żalu do niego, bo jest uczciwym chłopcem, kocha mnie i ożeni się ze mną. Ale powiedzieć tego nie miała prawa. Musiała czekać na wiadomość od narzeczonego. I dlatego od czasu do czasu zapytywała, czy nie ma do niej listu. Znachor odgadywał, jakiego listu wypatruje, i za każdym razem mrukliwie i krótko odpowiadał: - Nie ma. A mówił to takim tonem, jakby chciał dodać: - I nie będzie. Sam w głębi duszy był zupełnie tego pewny, tak pewny, jak Marysia pewna była czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. - Bałamucił młodzik, lekkoduch dziewczynę - myślał znachor - omal na tamten świat nie wyprawił, pokaleczył, a teraz za granicą inną sobie znajdzie. Nawet słówka do niej nie napisze. I przeświadczenia Kosiby zdawały się być uzasadnione. Od dnia katastrofy pół miesiąca już minęło, a listu nie było, nawet nikt nie przyjechał z polecenia Czyńskiego dowiedzieć się o zdrowie dziewczyny. Marysia jednak nie traciła nadziei i wciąż tego oczekiwała. Ile razy po turkocie zbliżającym się do młyna rozpoznawała, że to nie zwykły wóz chłopski, lecz bryczka, tyle razy serce zaczynało jej mocniej bić. - A nuż to bryczka z Ludwikowa. Tak było i tego dnia. Nie była to jednak bryczka z Ludwikowa, lecz pożyczona przez posterunek policyjny w gminie. A w bryczce siedział przodownik Ziomek, jeszcze jeden policjant i doktor Pawlicki. Znachor właśnie zajęty był karmieniem Marysi i rzuciwszy spojrzenie przez okno, znowu zanurzył łyżkę w misce, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. - Dzień dobry - powiedział od progu przodownik. - My w sprawie do was, panie Kosiba. Jakże tam panna Marysia się miewa? - Dziękuję, panie przodowniku. Już mi lepiej - wesoło odezwała się dziewczyna. - To i chwała Bogu. - Pozwólcie panowie - ponuro zaczął znachor - że dokończy chora obiadu. - Cóż, niech dokończy. Zaczekamy - zgodził się Ziomek i usadowił się na ławie. Doktor Pawlicki zbliżył się do łóżka i przyglądał się Marysi w milczeniu. - Gorączki nie ma? - zapytał wreszcie. - Była, ale nie ma - odpowiedział Kosiba. - A nogi i ręce funkcjonują?... Porażenie nie wystąpiło nigdzie? - Ależ, panie doktorze - zawołała Marysia. - Ja jestem zupełnie zdrowa. Tylko trochę osłabiona. Żeby nie ta kosteczka w karku, która ma zrosnąć się, zaraz bym wstała. Lekarz zaśmiał się sucho. - Kosteczka?... Dobra kosteczka! Nie rozumiesz się na tym, panieneczko. To było strzaskanie podstawy czaszki... Znachor przerwał: - Jestem gotów. Czego panowie sobie życzą? Odstawił pustą miskę i stanął tak, że odgradzał doktora od łóżka Marysi. - Panie Kosiba - odezwał się przodownik. - Pan przeprowadziłeś po katastrofie operację?... Trepanację czaszki?... Znachor wbił wzrok w ziemię. - A jeżeli tak, to co? - Przecie pan nie jesteś dyplomowanym lekarzem. Pan wie, że prawo tego zabrania? - Wiem. Ale wiem też, że dyplomowany lekarz, który według prawa ma obowiązek ratować, tu ratować nie chciał. - To nieprawda - wtrącił się doktor Pawlicki. - Chciałem i zbadałem ranną. Uważałem, że stan jest beznadziejny. To była agonia. Znachor dostrzegł szeroko otwarte oczy Marysi i jej nagle pobladłą twarzyczkę. - Wcale nie - zaprzeczył. - Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Lekarzowi z oburzenia krew uderzyła do głowy. - Jak to?! A coście sami wówczas mówili? - Nic nie mówiłem. - To jest łgarstwo! Znachor milczał. - Mniejsza o to - wmieszał się przodownik. - Tak czy owak, panie Kosiba, jest pan za to odpowiedzialny. Chociaż muszę panu wyjaśnić, że odpowiedzialność jest niewielka, bo tu nie ma poszkodowanego. Nie tylko nie ma kogoś, kto by na pańskim przekroczeniu ucierpiał, ale jest ktoś, komu uratowało to życie. Ważniejsza wszakże będzie druga kwestia: przy pomocy jakich narzędzi dokonałeś pan operacji? - Czy to nie wszystko jedno?... - Nie. Bo oto pan doktor Pawlicki oskarża pana o przywłaszczenie jego narzędzi. - Nie o przywłaszczenie, bo o kradzież - twardo podkreślił lekarz. - Więc o kradzież - powtórzył przodownik. - Czy przyznaje się pan, panie Kosiba?... Znachor opuścił głowę i milczał. - Panie komendancie! - zawołał lekarz. - Niech pan przystąpi do rewizji. Walizka na pewno jest tu czy też ukryta gdzie w zabudowaniach gospodarskich. - Przepraszam, panie doktorze - zastrzegł się policjant - ale proszę mi nie dyktować, co mam robić. To moja sprawa. Zrobił pauzę i znowu zwrócił się do znachora: - Czy przyznaje się pan? Kiwnął głową po chwili wahania. - Tak. - Dlaczego pan to zrobił?... Czy z chęci zysku, czy dlatego, że bez tych narzędzi nie mógłby pan ratować ofiary katastrofy? - To nie jest pytanie - zawołał doktor Pawlicki. - To podpowiadanie! A zresztą naciągane, bo gdyby temu... znachorowi o to chodziło, zwróciłby walizkę, którą ukradł. - Czy ma pan tę walizkę? - zapytał policjant. - Mam. - I zwróci ją pan dobrowolnie? - Zwrócę. - Gdzie ona jest? - Zaraz j ą przyniosę. Powoli przeszedł obok nich, otworzył drzwi. Widzieli przez okna jego wysoką, pochyloną postać. W izbie nikt się nie odezwał słowem. Po upływie kilku minut Kosiba wrócił z walizką. - Czy to ta? - zwrócił się przodownik do lekarza. - Tak, to moja walizka. - Może pan doktor sprawdzi, czy niczego w niej nie brakuje. Pawlicki otworzył i pobieżnie przejrzał zawartość. - Nie, zdaje się, że nie brakuje niczego. - Na „zdaje się” nie mogę się opierać - urzędowym tonem powiedział Ziomek. - Proszę o stwierdzenie z całą pewnością albo o podanie nazw przedmiotów, które zginęły. - Niczego nie brakuje - poprawił się lekarz. - Zatem spiszemy protokół. Ziomek wyjął z teczki papiery i przystąpił do pisania. W izbie zaległa cisza. Doktor Pawlicki był dość wrażliwy, by odczuć niechęć, z jaką odnosili się doń wszyscy obecni, nie wyłączając milczącego posterunkowego. Niechęć i potępienie. Czyż mieli rację? Przecie samemu sobie nie miał nic do wyrzucenia. Postępował zgodnie z sumieniem, postępował tak, jak mu nakazywał obowiązek obywatelski i lekarski. Jeżeli spełniając ten obowiązek, jednocześnie zyskiwał osobiście na utrąceniu konkurenta, to i tu był w porządku. Walczyć o byt wolno, a on walczy w dodatku środkami legalnymi. Prawo i moralność publiczna jest po jego stronie. Gdyby nawet nie był lekarzem, gdyby ten znachor nie odbierał mu pacjentów, i wówczas musiałby żądać unieszkodliwienia tego człowieka. Państwo otacza zdrowie swych obywateli opieką, setkami ustaw i rozporządzeń. Od lekarza wymaga długoletnich studiów, żmudnej praktyki, wiedzy i poziomu etycznego. Tymczasem tutaj zwykły, ciemny chłop łamie to prawo. Nie ma żadnego znaczenia, że mogło mu się udać kilka operacji. W tysiącu innych wypadków może okazać się wręcz zabójcą. W imię czego tedy doktor medycyny, który na swoje fachowe wykształcenie wydał moc pieniędzy i stracił wiele lat, ma wyrzekać się dobrowolnie przysługujących mu uprawnień, obojętnie przyglądać się szkodliwej i niebezpiecznej działalności jakiegoś prostaka, no i przymierać głodem? - W imię czego?! Czy dlatego, że nie pochwalają jego stanowiska ci poczciwi zapewne, lecz nieinteligentni ludzie?... Ależ właśnie jako inteligent, jako jedyny tu człowiek z wyższym wykształceniem powinien by ich pouczyć, powinien im wytłumaczyć, że postępuje sprawiedliwie i słusznie, iż proceder znachorski stanowi niebezpieczeństwo publiczne, że prawa muszą być szanowane, że wreszcie kradzież jest zawsze kradzieżą, niezależnie od takich czy innych pobudek działania. Ze społeczeństwo cywilizowane, że państwo i wszyscy świadomi obywatele mają obowiązek przestrzegania w każdej okoliczności ustalonego porządku. Oczywiście w motywach postępowania Kosiby znajdzie się wiele podstaw do łagodnego wyroku. Ale to zależy od sądów... Nie, doktor Pawlicki nic tu sobie nie miał do wyrzucenia. Chyba tylko że wrodzona duma nie pozwalała mu zniżyć się do usprawiedliwiania się przed tymi ludźmi, co zresztą na nic by się nie zdało. Stał w milczeniu, z podniesioną głową i z zaciśniętymi ustami, udając że nie dostrzega nieżyczliwych spojrzeń. Przodownik Ziomek skończył protokół, odczytał, obecni podpisali. - Musi pan jeszcze podpisać zobowiązanie o niewydalaniu się - zwrócił się do Kosiby - o tutaj. Nie wolno panu wyjeżdżać bez zawiadomienia policji. - Jak to? - zdziwił się doktor. - Pan go nie aresztuje? - Nie widzę powodu. - Przodownik wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba udowodniona kradzież?... - I cóż z tego?... Aresztuje się wówczas, gdy są powody obawiać się ucieczki oskarżonego, a ja jestem pewien, że on nie ucieknie. - Ta pewność może być zawodna. - Za to już ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność, panie doktorze. Zresztą kieruję sprawę do sędziego śledczego. Może on zarządzi aresztowanie, jeżeli pan o to będzie zabiegał. Ale wątpię. Po wyroku zamkną go, oczywiście w tym wypadku, jeśli wyrok będzie skazujący. No, to już tu nie mamy nic do roboty. Do widzenia, panie Kosiba! Życzę zdrowia, panno Marysiu! Wyszli i po chwili turkot bryczki oznajmił, że odjechali. Znachor stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach. Gdy odwrócił się, zobaczył Marysię zalaną łzami. - Co ci, gołąbeczko, co ci? - zaniepokoił się. - Stryjciu, kochany stryjciu Antoni, co ja ci przykrości narobiłam. To wszystko przeze mnie! - Uspokój się, gołąbeczko, nie płacz. Jakie tam przykrości. Nic mi nie będzie. - Jeżeli wsadzą cię do więzienia, ja chyba umrę z rozpaczy! - Nie wsadzą, nie wsadzą!... A jakby i wsadzili, to co? Korona mi z głowy nie spadnie. - Nie mów tak, stryjciu. To byłaby straszna niesprawiedliwość. - Duszyczko droga, na świecie więcej jest niesprawiedliwości niż sprawiedliwości. A tutaj, prawdę mówiąc, na karę zasłużyłem. Ukradłem. - Żeby mnie ratować! - To prawda, ale zawszeć to kradzież. Inna rzecz, że żalu nie czuję. Bo jak miałem zrobić?... Ale nie ma o czym gadać. Nawet przodownik będzie mnie bronić. - Tylko ten zły człowiek, ten doktor... - Czy on zły, gołąbeczko?... Nie wiem, czy zły. Twardy jest. A za twardość nikogo winić nie można. Charakter już taki. Może jemu nikt serca nie okazał, to i jego stwardniało. A i to jeszcze pamiętaj, że jemu ciężko pogodzić się z myślą o tym, że on już na ciebie machnął ręką, a ja przy pomocy Boskiej odratowałem cię, gołąbeczko. Umyślnie nie mówiłem ci dotychczas, jak było już z tobą kiepsko. Chorym nie trzeba mówić takich rzeczy, bo przejmują się, a to przeszkadza w powrocie do zdrowia. - Czym ja ci się wywdzięczę, stryjciu Antoni, za tyle dobroci, za tyle poświęcenia! Złożyła ręce i oczyma pełnymi łez patrzyła mu w oczy. A znachor uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Czym?... Ot, pokochaj mnie troszkę. - Pokochać? - zawołała. - Ależ ja cię, stryjciu, tak kocham, jak tylko mamusię kochałam! - Bóg ci zapłać, gołąbeczko - odpowiedział drżącym głosem. Kategoria:Znachor